Christmas Love
by Itzmeall
Summary: In Rio, it was Christmas. People around the world are together to celebrate this season of the year. Blu and Jewel have same feelings for each other, they were finding for each other, saying those three special words. Will they confront with each other with each other, will they be together... forever more? ( This is ONLY a REPOST! )


**Hey everyone...**

**All I wanted to say is... "Have A Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year to all the authors.". And It's Christmas Eve here.**

**As I may continue with my story "Blu's New Mate". I rather made this one for this 'special occasion'.**

******I wanted to make this extra special, sooo none of you may not get bored.**

**Also, this is my first short story, a** **romantic one too.**

**My first Blu and Jewel story. Here we go.**

* * *

**Christmas Love**

It was a wonderful night in Rio, it was rather a cold night, south monsoon winds are blowing through the whole state of Rio, people are wearing sweater, earmuffs, thick pants / jeans and gloves, carrying huge boxes and decorations going to the center of the city.

A truck, carrying a huge pine tree about tall as 80 feet, two men came out of the truck to uncouple the tree, then a crane arrived at the site, someone controlled the crane, using the large jaws, the crane slowly and carefully picked up the tree, slowly moved to 4 feet away from where the tree was gonna placed. The crane, slowly rotated the jaws 90 degrees to the right, placed on the spot carefully.

Then two workers came near the tree, carrying woods and nails. They hammered some woods around tree. Then the crane slowly let go of the tree and reversed slowly. The workers examined if the tree is holding down.

"Well, its holding down." The worker said.

"Yep, sure it is!" The other worker exclaimed.

"Coffee break?" The worker asked.

"Yeah, let's go." The other worker nodded and gather the things and going to he coffee shop.

Then people arrived at the center of the city, so does some firetrucks.

The people are lined up near the firetruck. Then one fireman jumped out of the firetruck, climbed at the back, to the ladder. And another two firemen jumped too, one of the fireman helped controlling the ladder and the other one of them helped to lift the boxes to the fireman, each box contains lots of decorations and the fireman individually hanged them one by one.

After that, a pick - up truck with a snow making machine came and slowly rotated 90 degrees to the left, then the driver came out and turned on the machine, fake snow coming out of the machine, spraying the pine tree top to bottom, and finally a person arrived carrying a huge star.

The person walked near the firetruck and the two firemen quickly lend a hand to lift the star to the other fireman to the ladder, the fireman lifted the star to the top and steadily balanced the star.

Then people gathered around the tree, people are holding hands, children doing christmas choirs and playing the fake snow.

Everything was perfect from them, having fun and celebrating the perfect christmas.

* * *

_~Blu~_

In the jungle, birds are rarely flew for this season.

Birds are flying to a warmer place, some of the birds just stayed in their hollow, some of them hid in the barns, some of them were in the mountains. But birds are flying all over the city just to enjoy this season, couples, friends and flocks of them are flying all over the city.

In a farther side of the mountains, there is a tall pine tree with a hollow that can see the interior of the mountain, to the west of Rio de Janeiro, there was Blu. Blu decorated his hollow, he started hanging real diamonds where he got it from the mountains. Next, he built his nest, finally he unbloked the boulder that a hole is blocked, then the shine of the moon was shining at the diamonds, lots of reflections were created that will keep this place beautiful, he also added some flowers to make it more beautiful.

Blu was relaxing and making a special gift to his new hollow, Linda has moved here and opened a new bookstore, and his friends are quite preparing to this holiday.

"And... it's done." Blu panted for breath and looked at the object. It was a pink colored pearl necklace, he used some kind of nylon string to secure each pearl.

_"Jewel, you are my special someone, who helped me fly and saved you from everything, Jewel you're the one I need you in my life, to be with you forever, I'm gonna propose to you, if you love me Jewel, I will promise that... I will love and cherish for forever, no matter what happens."_ Blu thought and looked deeply.

Blu carefully placed it on a leaf and securely folded and tied it on his side with the use of another nylon string.

He stretched his wings and roused up, he lifted himself with the support of his wings.

Then his stomach rumbled. "Oh well, might as well eat first." He rubbed his stomach and walked out the hollow.

He ruffled his feathers first, then checked again the leaf that was secured to his side, he spread his wings and took of flight.

Blu flew around the jungle and landed on a branch of a blueberry tree. He slowly walked and reached a bunch of blueberries.

Blu swallowed one and munched it side to side of his beak. "Mmmm... this is so delicious..." Knowing Blu this was his favorite.

After he was finished, he drank water from a near by waterfall. He flew next to that, he landed into a garden of wild and beautiful flowers.

He picked bouquet of flowers such as marigolds, sampaguitas, orchids, carnations and hydrangea. He organized all the flowers and picked a leaf to wrap all the flowers into one. He secured it using a pin, he created one by picking one branch.

He's all set to meet Jewel, but he can't exactly where to find her.

* * *

_~Jewel~_

Jewel was happily flying around Rio, with her wild spirit, she can do anything.

She was really a free spirited bird. She was flying around and around to enjoy the cold breeze.

She perched along a tree and thinking of Blu, she was wondering where Blu could be now.

_"Blu... where are you, I wanted to see you. Blu, where are you, I love you so much, I'm trying to find you everywhere. Please Blu, come to me, love me, make me your special someone and in return I will love and cherish you... forever." _Jewel thought and tears welled up in her eyes, she wanted him so badly, he wanted to find him and confess him that he needs to know how much does he love him.

Jewel jumped and flapped her wings very fast and started to look for Blu.

She flew all around the jungle to find Blu.

She stopped and quickly think that where he could be.

Then an idea came up in her mind, he could be sitting at the statue of Cristo Redentor. He often sits there to relax.

She smiled and quickly fly to meet Blu.

* * *

_~Blu~_

Blu has thought of one place where Jewel could be... "on top of the head of Cristo Redentor".

Blu agreed, and started flapping his wings. He reassured that the flowers were secure and so does the pearl necklace.

He carefully glided on the trees and maintained flight.

_A few minutes later..._

Blu arrived at the head of Cristo Redentor, he smoothly landed and looked around, he saw no one.

But then again, he saw Jewel landing. Blu smiled and looked at her, her gorgeous eyes, sky like color eyes, her beautiful face smiling makes Blu's face even more redder and her sexy body swaying left to right with grace and Blu is now steaming hot.

Jewel looked at him, his face was really red, she giggled and got close to Blu, but for him he started to move backwards.

Jewel kept walking towards Blu, and for him, he still walked backwards. But Blu tripped on something, he fell down. He recovered from the pain, he started to stand up, but Jewel stepped on his stomach keeping him pinned down.

Blu was really nervous, he can't move or shift, Jewel still keeping him down, but for Blu he kinda liked getting touched by her.

Jewel rested his body on top of him, seductively looked into his hazel irises and rubbing her cheek with Blu's side to side.

Blu just layed there, its just like proving that Jewel really loves her.

Jewel began to say something. "Why hello there Blu, looking handsome as these days." She finished and a pink red blush on both of her cheeks.

Blu's eyes widened and blushed really madly. "Uhhh... thank you Jewel, would you mind getting off me?" He nervously said.

Jewel just smiled and get off Blu and for Blu he got up and ruffled his feathers a bit.

Then they looked at each other, they were coming closer to each other; their hearts accelerating… something inside their minds was telling them something… _"Go closer and do it…"_ that was what it said, but they didn't understand what it meant… finally, they were front-to-front.

Jewel, again began to speak. "Blu..." She froze, she couldn't say those three words.

"Yes Jewel?" Blu responded. He wanted to say the three words but he can't do it either.

"I..." Jewel said.

"I..." Blu said.

"I Love You!" They said in unison.

They both looked away and soothly relaxed. They both heard that they... love each other.

It was their first time they said that. Blu slowly rotated to her and slowly walked near Jewel.

Jewel slowly turned around and Blu... was in front of her.

Her wings slowly reached his back and hugged her. Blu reached and hugged her from behind, he rubbed her back, that made her purr.

Jewel looked at him, so Blu does. Her head approching his beak, Blu moved closer. When their beaks touched, Jewel's mouth closed her beak and touched his. Then it turned into a slow, passionate kiss, Jewel following his tongue clumsily.

Blu sat down and took control of the kiss, his right wing placed behind her head, trying to deepen the kiss which Jewel obliged, it was a very special kiss, their kiss lasted for a few minutes, the most precious minutes for the both of them.

Both of them were catching their breath. Jewel hugged Blu warmly, it was rather a little tight, but its for secureness.

"Blu... I love you... with all of my heart and... my soul... please stay with me." Jewel pleaded and begged.

Blu nuzzled his head against hers. "Jewel, you are my special someone. You helped me to fly, just by kissing me, and you... love me. Jewel you are the only thing I needed, your forever is all I need, please stay with me as long as you need, but I swear that I will never leave, please stay forever with me, because I love you too." Blu said sweetly.

Jewel cried, and one quick motion, he tackled him and kissed him. Blu kissed her back, he kept kissing and kissing her, and almost like love is filling the air.

Jewel seperating from him and gasping for breath, strings of saliva were connected to each beak. Blu hugged her.

"Jewel, uhhh... *he grabs the flowers* this is for you." He handed it to her and she grabbed it.

Jewel was surprised, she looked at the flowers and smelled it, it smelled good and there's different kinds of them too.

"Thank you Blu, I really love it." Jewel glared a smile at him.

Blu smiled. "I'm glad you love it."

"Jewel, I want you to take you somewhere special. Will you come with me?" He asked and reached he wing.

She reached for his wing. "Please Blu, take me there." She said.

Blu nodded. "Ok." He grabbed Jewel with his talons. And he took flight with her.

Jewel looked at the sceneries around the jungle, it was so peaceful, normally many trees around but its all perfect.

Jewel looked where Blu was coursing, he was headed to the mountains.

Blu increased altitude and arrived at the pine tree, his home. Blu landed on his nest and he let go of Jewel. He got next to Jewel and resting.

After a few minutes, he recovered some energy. "Jewel *he grabbed her wing* follow me." He said.

Jewel nodded and got up following Blu. When they got to the interior of the mountain, Jewel's eyes widened, she saw lots of hanging diamonds and well decorated with flowers.

She looked at Blu, she approached him and pressed her against his. They kissed for more that a minute, Jewel broke the kiss. "Blu, you did this... for... me?"

But for Blu, he made this for himself but he just made an exception. "Yes Jewel, yes."

Jewel's eyed teared up again, she once more tackled him and kissed him romantically. Blu kissed her back, sheer bliss coursing thought his body.

He broke the kiss and gasped for breath. "Jewel... let me sing a song for you."

**( A/N : This is actually a female tone song, so I mixed it up a little so Blu will sing this. )**

**_" A Very Special Love "_**

_I never believed in love,  
I was deceived by love,  
I never had much luck with lovers before.  
And I couldn't compete,  
I seemed just part of the street.  
To be walked on by everyone but then,_

Blu wrapped his wings around her back, and Jewel also wrapped her wings around his back.

_Then I found a very special love in you._  
_It's a feeling that's so totally new,_  
_Over and over, it's burning inside._  
_I found a very special love in you._  
_And it almost breaks me in two,_  
_Squeezing me tighter,_  
_But I'm never gonna let go._

They started dancing, they were dancing with the full moon was giving light for them to shine.

_You're not like the rest._  
_I know you're one of the best,_  
_You give more than you should._  
_And take nothing in return._  
_Stay always with me,_  
_And I always will be,_  
_The one person that you can count,_  
_On always to love you._

He touched her beautiful face and kissed her beak.

_And I found a very special love in you._  
_It's a feeling that's so totally new,_  
_Over and over, it's burning inside,_  
_I found a very special love in you._  
_And it almost breaks me in two,_  
_Squeezing me tighter,_  
_But I'm never gonna let go._  
_But I..._

Jewel quickly accelerated the dancing.

_Found a very special love in you._  
_It's a feeling that's so totally new,_  
_Over and over, it's burning inside,_  
_I found a very special love in you,_  
_And it almost breaks me in two,_  
_Squeezing me tighter._  
_But I'm never gonna let go._

As Blu ended his song, he looked at Jewel's blue eyes. Jewel almost cried to this, he kissed Blu passionately swirling her tongue with his.

"Blu, that was so... beautiful." She nuzzled his chest.

"I learned that song, so that I can sing it for you." Blu admitted.

"My turn Blu, let me sing a song for you." Jewel cleared her throat and began to sing.

**_" Especially For You "_**

_Especially for you_  
_I wanna let you know what i was going through_  
_All the time we were apart_  
_I thought of you_  
_You were in my heart_  
_My love never changed_  
_I still feel the same_

Jewel layed down and Blu's head rested on her belly.

_Especially for you_

_I wanna tell you I was feeling that way too_  
_And if dreams were wings, you know_  
_I would have flown to you_  
_To be where you are_  
_No matter how far_  
_And now that I'm next to you_

Jewel touched Blu face, she looked at his hazel irises deeply.

_No more dreaming about tomorrow_  
_Forget the loneliness and the sorrow_  
_I've got to say_  
_It s all because of you_

_And now we're back together, together_  
_I wanna show you my heart is oh so true_  
_And all the love I have is_  
_Especially for you_

She lifted Blu head and placed it on her chest.

_Especially for you_

_I wanna tell you, you mean all the world to me._  
_How i m certain that our love was meant to be,_  
_You changed my life .. ooh,_  
_You showed me the way,_  
_And now that I'm next to you._

_I've waited long enough to find you,_  
_I wanna put all the hurt behind you,_  
_Oh, and i wanna bring out all the love inside you, oh,_

_And now we re back together, together._  
_I wanna show you my heart is oh so true,_  
_And all the love i have is,_  
_Especially for you._

She got up and started dancing with him and of course with the full moon was giving them light.

_You were in my heart,_  
_My love never changed,_  
_And now that I'm next to you._

_No more dreaming about tomorrow._  
_Forget the loneliness and the sorrow,_  
_I've got to say,_  
_It s all because of you._

She slowly stopped and pushed Blu down carefully and she layed on top of him.

_And now we re back together, together._  
_I wanna show you my heart is oh so true,_  
_And all the love i have is,_  
_Especially for you._

_Together, together, I wanna show you ,_  
_My heart is oh so true, and all the love I,_  
_Have is especially for you..._

Jewel ended her song, looking at Blu, a tear falling down on his cheek.

"Jewel, I love it, that song." Impulsely, he kissed her madly swiling his with hers and rubbling her back making a femiline purr.

Blu broke the kiss, and gets the leaf from his side.

"Jewel." He called her name.

"Yes, Blu." She answered.

Blu took a deep breath and let it out. "This is *opening the leaf* for you."

Jewel's eyes widened again and saw a pearl necklace that is placed on the leaf.

Blu helped her placing the necklace within her neck.

Jewel looked at the necklace. Blu gave her everything, helped her, sang a song for her and this, a pearl necklace her wearing.

Again, Jewel cried and once more placed another and more intense passionate kiss. They kept kissing more that a minutes.

"Blu *gasping for air* thank you for this, Blu... I Love You." She pleaded and hugged him.

Blu responded. "I made this all for you, because I love you so much, I will love and cherish you forever." Saying those last words. Something lit up inside Jewel's heart, something is filling her, a warmth of promise, a promise, that will not be unbreakable.

Jewel hugged her and begin to speak." Blu, thank you... for everything." Saying those last two words, she knew it was official, nothing will tear us apart.

"Would you love to keep you warm tonight?" He asked.

"..yes, please." Jewel begged still tears flowing down on her cheeks.

Blu just snuggled with her, nuzzled her head and officially will never let go of her.

The succumb of sleep takes over them and together they were together forever, forever more...

* * *

**Ending Quotes :**

**They say love is forever. Your forever is all I need. Please stay as long as you need. Can't promise that things won't be broken. But I swear that I will never leave. Please stay forever with me.**

**Well everyone how was it, it's like you're eyes are tearing up, your heart is filled with warmth or recognise how powerful was love is.**

**Well it's 10 : 21 PM here guys, so Riolover06 going out now. Goodnight...**

**Ohhhh and wait please...**

**I  
**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
